


Important Message

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a message I felt I should post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Message

My apologizes for my most recent fic. It was taken down because I realized what I had written was wrong and that I should not have done what I did. 

I respect Arryn and Miles and I respect her decision. It was wrong of me to write about the subject. 

My sincerest apologies, I made a mistake and I realize that and I will try my hardest not to do so again. 

Thank you for your time, 

~not_the_real_Vav


End file.
